elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Spells (Elona+)/Technical
Spell Chart See here (Google Docs). This shows Difficulty and Base Cost which are used in the Casting Rate and Mana Cost sections. Difficulty affects experience from memorization. Base costs affects experience from casting. Casting Rate For NPC casters, cast rate is always 95% unless they're warmages, in which case it's 100%. One exception applies; if they're riding, their success rate is reduced from 95 by (30-RidingLevel/2). The penalty can be fully negated at Riding level 60, but they will not gain the warmage buff. For the PC, a variable that we'll call "CastMod" is made. By default, the value is 4. If you're wearing Heavy Armor, the value is 17 - HeavyArmorSkill/5. If you're wearing Medium Armor, the value is 12 - MediumArmorSkill/5. This value is then set to 4 if it was lowered by the previous calculations. CastMod is increased by 4 if you're riding. If the spell being cast is Wish, the spell level is added to CastMod. Wizard's Harvest adds 1/3 level to CastMod. Finally, the below calculation is made, determining your base cast rate. See the spell chart for SpellDifficulty values. CastRate = 90 + SpellLevel - SpellDifficulty * CastMod / (5 + Casting * 4) Should you be wearing heavy armor, CastRate is capped at 80. If wearing medium armor, CastRate is capped at 92. Otherwise, CastRate is capped at 100. CastRate is then reduced by 12 if wearing a shield, 6 if dual-wielding, and increased by 5 if you're a warmage. It's then capped at a max of 100 and a minimum of 1. Mana Cost The following spells never increase in cost: * Oracle, Teleport, Teleport Other, Short Teleport, Resurrection, Door Creation, Wall Creation, Gravity For the PC, spell cost is determined as follows: * BaseCost * (100 + SpellLevel *3)/100 + SpellLevel/8 For NPCs, the spell cost is determined as follows: * BaseCost * (50 + CharLevel*3)/100 Both NPCs and the PC have this cost reduced by 10% if they are of the wizard class. Spell Stock Use See the spell stock page. Spellpower For the PC, spellpower for all spells is calculated thusly: SpellLevel*10 + 50. For other NPCs, including pets, spellpower is calculated by: Casting * 6 + 10. In some circumstances, the PC may also use the Casting * 6 + 10 formula if it is higher than SpellLevel*10 + 50. The "Magic Equip" special action applies a straight 20% increase to spellpower. The "It enhances your spells" enchantment applies after Magic Equip, and can boost spellpower to a total of 2x. The formula is SpellPower = Spellpower * (1 + EnchantStrength/1500), where EnchantStrength is capped at 1500. Maximum level spell enhancement enchantment along with the magic equip ability works out to a 2.4-fold increase in spellpower. CON Spells Gem Power Increases CON, CHR by 10% + (5 + SpellPower/30) for (20 + SpellPower/10) turns. Removes Paralysis and Blindness, sets immunity to Paralysis and Blindness. DEX Spells Feather Effect: Boosts DV by 10% and 25 + SpellPower/8 Increases light armour skill by 20%. Adds float and immunity to gravity. Duration: 20 + SpellPower/15 turns PER Spells Concentration Effect: Boosts PER/WIL by 10% and 5 + SpellPower/30 Duration: 20 + SpellPower/10 turns Removes Sleep and Confusion, and grants immunity to Sleep. Due to a bug, it doesn't grant immunity to Confusion. Incognito Duration: 3 + SpellPower/40 Nightmare Effect: Reduces mind, nerve, nether, poison, sound, chaos, and darkness resistance by 50 + SpellPower/20, to a maximum of 150 (reached at spell level 135) and a minimum of 80. Duration: 4 + SpellPower/15 turns Mist of Silence Duration: 5 + SpellPower/40 Identify Power: Perception * SpellPower * 10 / 100 4 Dimensional Pocket Capacity: SpellPower/10 + 10 Minimum 10, maximum 300. LER Spells Divine Wisdom Duration: 20 + SpellPower/10 Learning and Magic are multiplied by 1.1 and then increased by (10 + SpellPower/40) Literacy is multiplied by 1.1 and then increased by (3 + SpellPower/100) MAG Spells Magic Dart Strength: (SpellPower/80 + 2 + Magic/30)d(SpellPower/20 + 3) Magic Storm Strength: (SpellPower/70 + 1 + Magic/30)d(SpellPower/12 + 3) Crystal Spear Strength: (SpellPower/70 + 1 + Magic/25)d(SpellPower/18 + 3) Dark Eye/Nether Arrow/Chaos Eye/Nerve Arrow Strength: (SpellPower/80 + 1 + Magic/18)d(SpellPower/18 + 9) Ice Bolt/Fire Bolt Strength: (SpellPower/60 + 1 + Magic/15)d(SpellPower/14 + 5) Lightning Bolt/Darkness Bolt/Mind Bolt Strength: (SpellPower/70 + 1 + Magic/15)d(SpellPower/15+5) Ice Ball/Fire Ball Strength: (SpellPower/60 + 1 + Magic/20)d(SpellPower/10 + 3) Chaos Ball/Raging Roar/Thunder Vortex/Nether Wave Strength: (SpellPower/70 + 1 + Magic/20)d(SpellPower/10 + 3) Eclipse Strength: (SpellPower/60 + 1 + Magic/20)d(SpellPower/9 + 3) Poison Storm Strength: (SpellPower/65 + 1 + Magic/18)d(SpellPower/10 + 3) Meteor Damage: Magic * SpellPower/10 Summon Spirit Spirit Level = ((SpellPower/25 + SpellPower * SpellPower/10000 + PCLevel)/2)/3 + 2 This is done in two parts (split at the division by 3). Keep in mind that the decimals may be truncated. Slow Duration: 8 + SpellPower/20 Decreases Speed by 20 + SpellPower/5 Cannot reduce target's speed by more than 50% Element Scar Duration: 20 + SpellPower/5 Reduces fire, cold, lightning resistances by 50+ Spellpower/15 (minimum reduction of 80, maximum reduction of 150) Stops regeneration. WIL Spells Resurrection Success Rate: (Will * 5 + SpellPower)/20 + 40, with a min of 40 and a max of 100 Uncurse Power: Will * SpellPower * 5 / 100 Heal Light Strength: (1 + Will/30)d(SpellPower/40 + 6) + (SpellPower/30) Heal Critical Strength: (2 + Will/26)d(SpellPower/25 + 6) + (SpellPower/15) Cure of Eris Strength: (3 + Will/15)d(SpellPower/12 + 6) + (SpellPower/6) Cure of Jua Strength: (5 + Will/10)d(SpellPower/7 + 6) + (SpellPower/2) Healing Touch Strength: (2 + Will/22)d(SpellPower/18 + 6) + (SpellPower/10) Holy Light Power: Will * 5 + SpellPower * 2 Healing Rain Strength: (Will/20 + 3)d(SpellPower/15 + 6) + (SpellPower/10) Holy Shield Duration: 20 + SpellPower/15 Increases PV by 10% + (25 + SpellPower/8) (maximum x1.1 + 1000) Increases Shield by 20% Removes Fear and sets immunity to Fear Regeneration Duration 10 + SpellPower/10 (minimum 11 turns, maximum 200 turns) Increases Healing skill by 15 + SpellPower/40 Attribution Shield Increases resistances by 80 + SpellPower/20 for 10 + SpellPower/20 turns. Hero Increases STR, DEX by 10% + (5 + SpellPower/30) for (20 + SpellPower/10) turns. Removes Fear and Confusion, sets immunity to Fear and Confusion Holy Veil Duration: 15 + SpellPower/5 Power: 50 + SpellPower*2/3 See Hexes for details on how Holy Veil works. Speed Increases Speed by (50 + SpellPower/10) for (8 + SpellPower/20) turns. Speed gain capped at 800. Contingency Duration: 66 Effect: (25 + SpellPower)% chance of nullifying death (maximum 80%) CHR Spells Dominate Spellpower is calculated as normal, then gains 50% extra if you have the monster heart in your inventory. Then, if a random number between 0 and (power/15 + 4) (inclusive) is greater than the target's level, success. Wizard's Harvest Generates 4 + a random number between 0 and (SpellPower/50)+1 items, with a cap of 10. Spellpower does not affect the types of items generated, though it does increase the max gold gained per "item" - 400 + a random number between 0 and SpellPower, capped at 800. For every item, a set of rolls is made to determine what is generated. Rolls are made in the following order, with the last successful roll determining what is generated. * 100% - Gold * 1.1% - Platinum Coin * 2% - Ancient Book * .5% - Small Medal * .067% - Treasure Map Category:Elona+ Category:Technical information